


KNOCK, KNOCK ?

by TRASHiNiMA



Series: DARK MARVEL [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Erotica, M/M, Mad Scientist, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Physical Abuse, Poor Peter Parker, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Wet Dream, mob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: Spider-man est le nouveau super héros de New-York sous la tutelle de Tony Stark. Mais le jeune Peter Parker est loin de se douter que tout va virer au cauchemar.[OS] [MxM] [SEXUAL ABUSE.BLOOD]





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Voici donc ma première fan fic dans le genre avec uniquement Peter Parker x un Mob (c'est pas tellement un OC mais bon). Un personnage inconnu. J'aime être cruel avec vous alors, je vous laisse découvrir ... Bonne lecture et on se retrouve plus bas.

_"Knock knock, who's there ? Not my laughter. I am drowning, falling faster."_

 

\- Peter ! Peter, prends ton petit-déjeuner au moins !

Mais trop tard. Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune avait déjà claqué la porte au nez de sa tante. Dévalant les escaliers de son appartement par trois marches à la fois, Parker sorti du bâtiment à vive allure dans l'espoir de pouvoir attraper un bus mais la chance n'était pas de son coté ce jour là.

Tony Stark. _LE_ Tony Stark allait être de mauvaise humeur. Pourtant, Peter avait tout prévu pour ne pas se réveiller trop tard et même arriver en avance mais ... Saviez-vous qu'un chargeur de téléphone mal branché pouvait faire tout foirer ? Heureusement que Tante Maye était là pour lui servir de réveil.

Pour un premier rendez-vous officiel ... Ce n'était pas professionnel. Mais le jeune héros n'allait pas se laisser abattre pour si peu, il avait encore vingts minutes pour se retrouver à la Tour _STARK INDUSTRIES_ dans les temps.

Tout était possible lorsque l'on était Spider-man.

Choisissant un endroit discret pour se changer, le nouveau super-héros de New-York fit tomber ses habits de civile qu'il rangea soigneusement dans son sac à dos puis s'étira longuement les jambes et les bras, s'échauffant un peu avant d'enfiler ses lances-toiles. Il était toujours excité comme un enfant devant son nouveau jouet en enfilant son costume qui le seyait à merveille et ce n'était pas que cela, Peter jouissait de cet liberté, le fait d'être Spider-man, le nouveau Héros qui avait combattu avec les plus grands : Captain America, Iron Man, The Winter Soldier, Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Ant-Man ! Des rois, comme T'Challa, allias Black Panther. Il avait presque faillit rejoindre les Avengers. Mais son immaturité et son manque d'expéreince lui avait valut d'être mit à l'écart en attendant que Steve Rogers reconnaisse qu'il soit une personne digne de rejoindre leurs rangs.

Quelques mois s'était écoulé depuis cet événement qui avait causé une guerre civile. Quelques mois que Peter peaufinait son personnage. Il faisait attention de ne pas mélanger sa vie personnel et sa vie de héros lorsqu'il portait le costume.

N.Y était son territoire, et pour un si jeune âge ... Il avait une grande responsabilité. Mais comme Peter aimait se le rappeler : « De grands pouvoirs impliquent une grande responsabilité. » Mais il était prêt à démontrer qu'il en était capable. Il avait déjà arrêté plusieurs voleurs, sauvait des personnes en détresse, et tout ça, en combinant une épreuve plus angoissante encore : Ses études

Tony était là pour l'aider, mais parfois le jeune homme pensait que le milliardaire ne venait chez lui que pour voir sa tante ... Bon sang, sérieusement Stark ? Peter n'était pas prêts à l'idée que Maye refasse sa vie après le décès de son oncle Ben, et surtout pas avec ... Tony.

\- Okay, il est cool comme type. Peut-être un peu narcissique, mais il est cool. C'est Iron-man bon sang. Ses armures sont trop supers cool ... Heh, est-ce que je viens de penser à voix haute ?

Ajustant correctement son masque, Peter tira une première toile qui le propulsa au plus haut point de l'immeuble et sans attendre, il se mit à se balancer comme une seconde nature dans le vide aussi agilement qu'un athlète olympique sans avoir une seule seconde la peur de s'écraser au sol. C'était tellement plus simple de voyager par la voie des airs dans cet ville où les bouchons ralentissaient le trafique considérablement. En passant par une allé bondée de voiture, Peter se mit à ricaner lorsqu'il aperçu son bus coincé dans l'embouteillage. Il se posa bruyamment sur le toit, faisant sursauter les occupants par la même occasion, et vint ensuite se pencher sur le coté conducteur puis frappa une fois à la fenêtre afin d'attirer vers lui l'attention du conducteur qui écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Spider-man.

\- Spider-man ?!

\- Un problème de circulation m'sieur ?

\- Comme tout les jours ... Soupira le chauffeur de bus. Peter n'avait aucune dents contre lui mais d'un autre coté, c'était bien cherché pour l'avoir vu mais même pas daigné s'arrêter.

\- Ha, ah, ouais, j'ai vu que vous avez oublié quelqu'un à un arrêt de bus. C'tait pas sympa, mais j'ai pas le temps de vous apprendre votre métier, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Tony Stark ! La prochaine fois, faites en sorte de vous arrêtez, mh ?

\- O-Okay .. Heu ... ?

Peter le salua d'un signe de main, digne d'un adolescent, et reparti aussi vite qu'il était apparu, swinguant dans l'allée New-yorkaise.

**[...]**

\- Bienvenue à la tour STARK INDUSTRIES Spider-man, Monsieur Stark vous attends dans son bureau.

\- Merci Jarvis !

\- Je vous en prie.

Quelle intelligence artificiel étonnement polie, pensa le jeune héros qui, ne connaissant pas vraiment la tour, se voyait à visiter malgré lui le building de l'égocentrique Play-boy. C'était complètement vide. Il n'y avait pas un signe de vie. Et par dessus tout ... Comment trouver le bureau de Stark ?! Était-il tout en haut ? Première option. Ou avait-il fait son bureau au centre de son immeuble ? Seconde option, moins probable.

\- Bon sang et je suis censé trouver comment ce foutu bureau moi ... ?

\- Dernier étage, le premier bureau en face de l'ascenseur monsieur.

\- Heh ! Sursauta l'araignée au sons de la voix artificiel de Jarvis. M-Merci ! Heeh ... J'ai faillit me faire dessus ...

Bon sang, il n'était donc pas si seul que ça avec cette ... Chose qui apparemment était partout dans le bâtiment. Peter était nerveux, il frictionnait ses mains l'une contre l'autre, vraiment pas à l'aise dans un milieu aussi luxueux, high-tech. Mais ses yeux d'adolescent s'écarquillèrent de joie lorsque son regard tomba sur une armure de Iron-man en exposition derrière une vitrine.

\- Fuuaaaaah ! L'armure que Stark a utilisé contre les Aliens de Loki ! Le Loki ? Je me demande où il peut être maintenant, secret d'Avengers ... J'l'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux. Thor non plus, il n'était pas là la dernière fois ... J'aurais aimé voir Mjǫllnir et peut-être essayé de le soulever ... ? On sait jam-

\- Peter Parker. T'en as mit du temps.

Une voix dans son dos fit frémir désagréablement le jeune héros qui fit volt-face aussitôt l'air paniqué.

\- Monsieur Stark ! Vraiment désolé, je pensais vraiment pouvoir arriver à l'heure mais j'ai eu une panne ! Panne de réveil. Enfin ... Je veux dire ... J'ai, mon chargeur de téléphone qui est mangé au bout du fil et il faut que je le torde d'une certaine façon pour-

\- Rah, c'est bon ça suffit, coupa Tony en massant ses tempes. T'as finit gamin, on peut aller dans ma salle de labo et faire une révision de ton costume et tes lances toiles ou tu en as encore pour longtemps avec tes excuses bidons ?

\- M-Mais c'vrai j'ai ... Peter se tut en enlevant son masque lorsqu'il croisa le regard blasé du millionnaire. Best. Poker. Face. Okay ...

Peter suivit alors l'idole des femmes jusqu'à son laboratoire personnel et dut littéralement se battre pour ne pas sauter dans tout les sens. Des gadgets ? Il y en avait partout où le jeune homme posait les yeux ! Mais lorsqu'il passa trop près de Tony, Peter fronça le nez. Il n'était que neuf heure du matin mais il sentait déjà le whisky.

\- Mh ... Monsieur Stark, vous êtes sûr que ... Heu ... Vous allez bien ?

\- Hein ? Parfaitement, répondit l'autre avec un froncement de sourcil. Pourquoi ?

\- Vous sentez l'alcool.

\- Et toi tu mets ton nez dans des affaires de grand, répondit ce dernier du tac-au-tac.

Lorsque le plus âgé se tourna, Peter leva les yeux au ciel en gonflant sa joue. C'qu'il était agaçant Stark parfois ...

\- Vous avez des problèmes avec Mademoiselle Potts ?

\- Ha, les femmes, toujours pareil. Un jour elles te disent qu'elles t'aiment, le jour suivant c'est une autre histoire. Je lui ai offert des fraises une fois, elle était pas contente. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de moi ? J'étais venu m'excuser.

\- Herm ... Elle est allergique aux fraises.

\- Je sais ! Je sais, j'avais juste oublié ce petit détail et... Attends une seconde. Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

\- J'ai ... J'ai eu une discussion similaire avec elle ...

\- Oh. Bien. Quoi qu'il en soit, on est plus ensemble depuis longtemps. Voilà, content ? T'as eu ta ration de potins pour adolescent ? Maintenant passe moi tes lances toiles et assieds toi là. Et ne touches, à rien. Compris ?

\- Oui, oui.

Loin d'apprécier d'être traité comme un enfant, Peter s'assit, bougon sur le fauteuil en cuire. Il laissa Tony inspecter ses œuvres qu'il avait fait cadeau au brunet et dont il avait apprit à se servir le plus naturellement du monde. Les lances toiles fabriqués par Stark dépassaient largement celles que Peter avait crée lui-même. Plus puissant, plus performant, il avait même rajouté un laser afin qu'il puisse mieux viser ses cibles. La grande classe.

\- Et Peter, c'quoi ce trou que tu as fais dans mon costume ? J'sais pas comment tu as fait, mais cette matière est censée résister. Tu portes un costume qui a plus de valeur que le jet-privé du président.

\- Heu ... Je sais même pas. Pendant une patrouille ... Sûrement ?

\- Blablabla, tu sais combien d'heure j'ai passé pour trouver ce foutu tissu ?

\- Heu ... Tony ... ?

\- Je te parle, tu pourrais au moins répondre.

\- Votre manche brûle, soupira le jeune héros.

\- Hein ? Merde. Jarvis ! Le feu.

\- Bien monsieur, répondit l'intelligence artificiel calmement tout en arrosant le bras de Tony avec de l'eau.

\- Serviette.

Le robot s'exécuta et le barbue put continuer sa tâche tranquillement bien qu'il jonglait entre verre de whisky et ustensile de travail. Peter patienta sagement jusqu'à ce que Tony finisse et lorsque ce dernier se tourna enfin dans sa direction, il lui tendit les lances-toiles.

\- Oublie pas de revenir au moins une fois par mois pour les révisions.

\- Mais, mh, je ... Je pourrais pas les réparer moi-même ? Je peux apprendre à le faire, j'suis plutôt doué dans ce domaine.

\- Non, pas touches mes créations. C'est les miennes. D'accord gamin ? Quand tu auras mon génie, là, tu pourras.

\- D'accord ... Soupira de nouveau le brunet qui enfila les lances-toiles puis pressé de partir, il coupa net Tony qui avait fait mine d'ouvrir la bouche. Je dois y aller ! Merci encore Stark !

\- ... Pas d'quoi, maintenant du vent.

« ENFIN ! » Pensa le brun qui se sentait moins angoissé à présent, loin d'un Tony alcoolisé et d'humeur massacrante. Pourquoi prendre l'ascenseur quand on était apte à sauter d'une fenêtre ?

L'adrénaline monta brusquement dans ses veines lorsqu'il se jeta dans le vide. Une chute libre de quelques secondes le figea dans le temps avant qu'il ne se décide qu'il soit sage de déployer une première toile. Enfin le vent du printemps venait caresser son visage à travers le masque. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid, c'était la température parfaite pour une sortie entant que Héros.

D'ailleurs ... Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à autre chose que son sens d'araignée venait de lui hérisser l'épiderme. Un groupe d'enfants allait traverser la route, ils n'avaient même pas regardé si la voie était libre. D'un coup sec, l'araignée se balança dans la direction de deux enfants et avant qu'un drame ne se produise, il coupa sa toile à quelques centimètres du sol et lorsque son pied toucha le bitume, il sprinta et attrapa les deux gamins avant de se propulser en avant, finissant sa course contre le mur d'un magasin. Il avait entendu les crissements de pneu, le cri d'une femme, mais fort heureusement ... Il n'y avait aucune victimes. Les deux enfants dans ses bras tremblaient comme des feuilles mais lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que leur héros n'était autre que Spider-man en personne, leurs sourires revint.

\- Merci Spider-man ! O-On est vraiment désolé ... Tu n'as pas trop mal ... ?

\- Non ! Mentit le plus âgé qui, le dos appuyé contre le mur se releva doucement en aidant les enfants. Soyez prudent la prochaine fois, d'accord ?

\- Promis ! Fit fillette qui comprenait la gravité de la situation, ses yeux larmoyants. On fera attention !

\- C'est tout ce qui compte, conclut le héros qui frictionna le haut du crâne des deux bambins avant de trottiner vers le conducteur du camion qui se dirigeait vers lui. Ça va, vous ?

\- Oui, je suis content d'avoir put évité le pire ! Ils sont sorti de nulle pars ...

\- Ouais, ils ont eut la pétoche de leur vie, je pense qu'ils feront attention à l'avenir.

\- J'espère bien ...

\- Allé, bonne journée et surtout ! Soyez prudent !

Finit par dire Peter lorsqu'il activa son lance toile. Certes la journée ne venait que de commencer mais déjà, Peter se sentait fatigué. Se lever un samedi matin pour aller chez Stark, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il se languissait de rentrer et manger ce qu'il n'avait pas put ingurgiter avant de partir. Manquer les crêpes de Maye ? Quel gâchis. Heureusement pour lui qu'il serait de retour en moins de trente minutes. Peut-être dégusterait-il ses crêpes avec de la pâte à tartiner aux noisettes ? Du sucre ? Ou bien du sirop d'érable ? Pourquoi pas ... De la confiture ? Mon dieu, il salivait déjà en y pensant. Plongé dans ses fantasme culinaires qui n'était plus qu'une question de future proche, l'araignée senti son échine se hérisser une seconde fois.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?

Son sens d'araignée se déchaîna brusquement, lui indiquant de virer sur la gauche mais une vive douleur passagère lui transperça l'omoplate. Peter n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était mais rapidement, sa vision commença à devenir trouble. Il conclut alors qu'il était plus sage de se poser sur un toit d'immeuble afin d'éviter une quelconque chute, toutefois, la réception laissa à désirer. Ses jambes étaient flageolantes comme de la gelé. Il se traîna doucement jusqu'à un mur sur lequel il s'appuya puis s'y laissa doucement glisser contre jusqu'au sol. Il apporta ensuite sa main dans son dos et senti quelque chose accroché. En tirant, il décrocha la chose qui l'avait piqué et écarquilla les yeux.

-Une fléchette ... ?

Sa main portant ladite fléchette commença à être engourdie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la sente plus. Son souffle devint de plus en plus lent et plus rien autour de lui n'avait l'air d'avoir d'importance. Il avait juste sommeil. Ses yeux étaient lourds et il ne pouvait pas lutter. Malgré ce fait, son sens d'araignée était toujours actif mais Peter n'y faisait guère attention. Alors que sa tête se penchait en avant, lourde de sommeil, il aperçut les pieds d'une personne.

Il se redressa mollement et tenta de parler mais sa bouche était également endormie. Il ne réussit même pas à faire un seul mouvement lorsque l'inconnu le souleva par la taille pour le placer sur son épaule.

Tout ce que Peter ce souvint, c'était de la couleur de l'habit de l'inconnu. Rouge sang.


	2. Five days in l.l.e.h.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Le chapitre TANT attendu ! Bon sang j'ai mit 100 ans à l'écrire ! Mais lisez bien ce que je vais vous dire c'est important.  
> Pour vous situer dans le film Homecoming, mon histoire se situerait un peu après Captain America : Civil War et un peu avant le film Homecomin. Tony n'a pas encore déménagé de sa tour. Voilà, c'est tout. Ha, ah. MAIS BREFOUILLE ! Amusez vous bien mes canards !

**DEAR, LORD. KiLL(SAVE) ME.**

Cela faisait une éternité que Peter n'avait pas aussi bien dormit depuis qu'il avait endossé le rôle de Spider-man. C'était presque, trop étrange pour lui. Les draps dans lesquels il se reposait, portaient une agréable odeur mais ils n'étaient pas si plaisants au toucher, c'était presque désagréable cette sensation de frottement qui n'avait rien de doux. Est-ce que Maye aurait-elle oublié d'acheter de l'adoucissant ?

L'esprit brumeux, Peter eut un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt, agressés par la lumière vive de la petite fenêtre sans rideaux.

\- Une minute, pensa le jeune homme. J'suis pas dans ma chambre.

A cette réalisation, Peter força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et découvrit comme dans une mauvaise blague qu'il n'était manifestement, pas dans son lit. Il tenta de se lever mais ses poings et chevilles étaient liés au lit. Ses bras fixés le long de son corps, les jambes immobilisées, l'araignée bougea de chaque cotés, espérant pouvoir se défaire de ses liens mais à quoi bon ? Ils étaient si serrés que ça lui en coupait presque la circulation sanguine.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ... ?

Il prit le temps de regarder autour de lui malgré la situation. Cette pièce close aux murs blancs immaculés n'était composée que d'une seule fenêtre qui ne pouvait faire passer qu'un animale de la taille d'un félin. Juste un lit, et Peter qui commençait à recoller les morceaux des derniers événements.

\- Je me souviens de vouloir rentrer à la maison ... Et ensuite ... Cet homme. Oui ! Je me souviens, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?! Il faut que je sorte d'ici avant de finir comme un rat de labo ! Tony m'avait dit d'être prudent et voilà où j'en suis ?! Quel idiot ! Trop bête Peter ! Tu parles d'un héros !

Le brunet chercha tout autour de lui une sorte d'inspiration, quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner une idée mais rien ne venait ! Il était trop inquiet pour penser clairement.

\- Mais oui ! Ma super-force ! S'exclama brusquement ce dernier en serrant les poings. Pas si bête que ça Peter !

Se félicitant lui même avant de passer à l'action, l'araignée tira assez fort sur les liens résistants jusqu'à ce que ses poignets virent au rouge et enfin après quelques secondes d'efforts, un lien finit par se casser. Il fit en sorte de vite enlever ses autres attaches et se leva enfin de son lit de fortune, laissant tomber la couverture sur le sol. Ses jambes n'étaient pas tout à fait rigides, encore tremblantes mais rien d'important, ce n'était qu'un léger détail. Peter remarqua du moins qu'il avait encore son costume intégrale sur lui, il avait encore son identité secrète, quel soulagement pensa-t-il.

Inspection de la petit salle, et comme il l'avait prévu, aucune sortie n'était disponible. La fenêtre était trop étroite pour lui. Il pourrait facilement faire entrer sa tête, mais ses épaules ne passeraient pas. Il pouvait également faire passer ses jambes mais ses hanches, elles, elles ne passeraient pas non plus. C'était presque foutu. La porte qui le retenait dans cette pièce avait l'air d'être assez solide, même pour lui c'était impossible de la forcer.

Peter commença à faire les cents pas dans la chambre.

Une heure passa, puis deux, puis trois. Tantôt assis sur le lit, puis suspendu au plafond, Peter s'ennuyait à mourir. Pour passer le temps, il s'amusait à faire des poses gymnastiques la tête en bas, suspendu à une toile jusqu'à ce qu'une étrange odeur vienne perturber le jeune héros en envahissant son nez. C'était d'une senteur étouffante qui le prit directement à la gorge. Il se laissa tomber lourdement au sol en toussotant alors que le chambre se remplissait doucement d'un nuage blanc épais. Réflexe humain, il appuya ses mains sur son visage, respirant un minimum mais c'était hélas trop tard.

Alors que sa vision se floutait et que ses membres s'engourdissaient, la porte blindée s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore à en perdre l'audition. Peter s'appuya sur son menton, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté pour y apercevoir quelque chose, quelqu'un, mais le nuage était trop dense. Il se battait contre ses paupières lourdes.

Puis un bruit attira son attention, ce qu'il pouvait deviner être un immense ventilateur. La fumée se dissipait peu à peu dans les conduits d'aérations jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de cette dernière, sauf l'odeur.

Faible mais conscient, Parker put enfin apercevoir la personne en face de lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air d'être une personne très accommodante, voire même hostile. Peter commençait à se sentir réellement effrayait. Il prenait maintenant conscience de la situation.

C'est en voyant le loup de près que l'on s'aperçoit de sa dangerosité.

\- Spider-boy ! Spider-man, ou peut-importe le nom que tu veux te donner ... Commença ce dernier en s'approchant du jeune garçon. Je suis persuadé que tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Evidemment que Peter n'en avait aucune idée.

\- Tes vidéos ... Reprit l'autre en contournant le corps étalé sur le sol de Peter. Font sensations sur le net. Et je dois t'avouer que je suis, fan. Un grand fan, même.  
\- A-Attendez .. Je ... C'est pas bien ... C'est pas bien ce que vous faites ! Si c'était pour un ... Un autographe, vous auriez put juste me demander ! Kidnapper les gens comme ça, c'est mal ! Peter se tut, emporté par une quinte de toux passagère et lorsqu'il revint à lui il ajouta après un raclement de gorge. Vous aviez pas besoin de faire tout ce cinéma ...  
\- Effectivement. Mais tu fais partit de ma plus grande convoitise du moment car vois-tu ... Je suis un scientifique, un chercheur, et toi mon jeune ami ... Tu es un cas unique en ton genre.  
\- H-Hein ... ? Peter avait peur de comprendre.  
\- Tu m'as bien entendu. Je vais t'étudier.

Malgré son pouls anormalement lent qui aurait fait penser qu'il soit le garçon le plus zen qui soit, Peter senti très distinctement la peur lui remuer les tripes sans pour autant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit dans l'immédiat pour sauver sa peau. Il tenta tout de même de se redresser, de reculer, fuir, mais ses membres répondaient mollement à ses ordres.

\- N-Non non non non non ... Vous devez faire erreur ! J'ai déjà fait tout mes check-up santé c'est pas-  
\- Oh, très touchant mon garçon. La panique te fait déblatérer des choses idiotes.

La panique déclencha un fort taux de stresse chez l'adolescent dont les yeux commençaient à larmoyer. Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il avait peur. Si peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Peut-être que une fois lassé, il le tuerait. Non ... Non, Tante Maye avait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule !

Mon dieu Peter, à quoi penses-tu ? Tu vas mourir et tu te soucies des autres ? Penses à toi pour une fois.

L'inconnu s'accroupit devant lui, son genoux gauche touchant le sol. Il fit glisser sa main sur la joue couverte du jeune homme qui était figé et doucement, il l'a fit glisser jusqu'à son menton, puis plus bas encore jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne son col. Peter eut une sueur froide le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il savait exactement où l'homme voulait en venir.

\- P-Pourquoi faites-vous ça ... ?

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit qu'avec un grand sourire glaciale alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sous le col du jeune héros, attrapant l'extrémité de son masque qu'il tira ensuite sèchement après quelques secondes d'hésitation insupportables. Peter ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable de toute sa vie.

Sa tignasse brune ébouriffée et ses grands yeux noisettes écarquillés par la peur lui donnaient un petit air sauvage qui amusa le grand homme en face de lui. Il lui tapota la joue plusieurs fois et lui souffla le plus naturellement possible.

\- Parce que je suis un scientifique spécialisé dans les mutants.  
\- M-Mais j'suis pas un mutant ! Objecta le garçon avant de se faire attraper la mâchoire, ses joues pressées qui donnaient à ses lèvres une bouche de poisson.  
\- Peut-être. Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois dans la position de me refuser quoi que ce soit, Spider-boy, alors tu vas faire tout ce que je te demanderais de faire.  
\- S-Sinon quoi ?

Oh, Peter. Peut-être que jouer les braves pour cacher ta frayeur n'est pas l'option la plus maline.

-  _Sinon quoi_? Répéta ce dernier avant de lâcher la mâchoire du gamin de façon brusque. Tu verras bien.

L'inconnu fit claquer ses doigts indiquant simultanément d'un mouvement de la tête la direction de Peter avant que ce dernier n'aperçoive deux personnes surgirent de derrière l'inconnu puis passer à la hauteur du professeur avant de le dépasser. Un l'attrapa au niveau des aisselles puis l'autre par les chevilles et tout deux le soulevèrent sans aucun efforts.

Peter avait une farouche volonté de se débattre mais malheureusement, son corps était comme déconnecté. Il était comme une poupée de chiffon entres leurs mains.

Les deux gardiens déposèrent le brunet sur son lit et ne prirent même pas la peine de l'attacher, et pourquoi d'ailleurs le feraient-ils, Peter les avait brisé.

Le professeur avait disparu de la pièce.

Étrangement, maintenant que l'autre n'était plus là, Peter se sentait encore plus anxieux, seul avec ces deux hommes muets. Son regard paniqué se déposait partout dans la pièce et jamais au même endroit. Mais ils ne firent rien de suspects, juste sortir Peter de la chambre en faisant rouler le lit qui devait avoir été volé dans un hôpital.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et humides, seulement éclairés par les lueurs de faibles ampoules ou néons qui émettaient des étincelles de temps à autre avant de s'éteindre puis se rallumer pour quelques secondes.

Peter se tournait la langue plusieurs fois dans sa bouche alors que son regard passait d'un garde à l'autre. Pas un seul regard ne fut échangé, ça n'arrangeait pas l'état du jeune adolescent qui dut maintenant cligner des yeux furieusement afin que ses pupilles s'habituent à l'agression d'une lumière lumineuse lorsqu'ils passèrent des portes qui donnaient sur une salle blanche. Elle avait au moins la décence de sentir le produit désinfectant mais tout les instruments dans cette salle ne présageaient rien de bon. Il fut laissé en plan au milieu de la pièce, allongé dans son lit pendant quelques minutes.

Peter regarda avec appréhension autour de lui. La salle était simple, sans extravagance. Elle comptait quatre murs sales dont on devinait la couleur d'origine blanche, sur celui de droite, il y avait une grand fenêtre brisée par endroits qui cachait derrière elle un bureau composé d'une multitude d'instruments de technologie comme plusieurs ordinateurs, etc ...

Le brun déglutit péniblement, cet endroit était précisément un hôpital abandonné. Mais lequel ? Il ne pouvait pas deviner ... Il en existait quelques-uns dans cette ville immense.

\- Très haute technologie provenant de  _Stark's Industries,_ s'éleva soudainement une voix près de la tête de Peter. Un gamin comme toi avec un tel matériel ... Iron-man aurait-il perdu la tête ?  
\- H-Hey ! J'ai mérité ces lances-toiles ! Objecta Peter, offensé. Les miens ne sont pas aussi performants, même si j'en suis très fier ! Et Monsieur Stark me fait confiance.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ... Alors, comment es-tu devenu ... Comme ça ?  
\- Mordu par une araignée.  
\- Une araignée ?  
\- Oui, une araignée.  
\- Une simple araignée ?  
\- Non ! Une araignée génétiquement modifiée !  
\- Voilà qui est intéressant ...  
\- H-Heu ... Qu'est-ce que vous faites ... ?

Demanda le brun, alarmé alors que l'autre vérifiait ses oreilles avec un otoscope, tournant autour de sa tête pour vérifier la seconde puis une fois qu'il eut finit, il vérifia les yeux du plus jeune avec une lumière vive. Sagement, malgré l'ambiguïté de la situation, Peter fit ce que lui ordonna le professeur, suivant son doigt du regard. Puis ce dernier sorti de son sac un stéthoscope qu'il plaça autour de son cou. Il disparut derrière Peter et le brunet l'entendit bouger en arrière, puis son lit se redressa doucement, laissant ainsi la jeune araignée dans une position assise.

\- Je vais te demander de te déshabiller pour la suite de l'auscultation.

Peter le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux sans rien dire. Dans sa tête, il était hors de question qu'il se déshabille mais rapidement, il s'exécuta. Il se pencha un peu en avant et attrapa la fermeture dans son dos qu'il fit descendre doucement puis une fois qu'il en eut la possibilité, il put tirer sur les doigts de son costume et tirer sur ces derniers afin d'enlever le haut doucement, découvrant juste la partie supérieur de son corps.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux.

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel avant que l'autre ne s'approche de lui avec son outil de médecine. Il appréhenda le toucher glacé du pavillon et en effet, il sursauta lorsqu'il le senti se déposer sur le coté gauche de sa poitrine. Il fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer puis, quand il passa l'objet dans son dos, il se retira au bout de quelques secondes et lança un regard moqueur au plus jeune.

\- Tout va bien. Ton cœur bat plus vite que la moyenne, mais je crois savoir pourquoi.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait ...

\- Je vais te demander d'ouvrir grand la bouche maintenant.

Haussant un sourcil, le plus jeune entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et quand il comprit ce que l'autre avait l'intention de faire, il détourna le regard et ouvrit grand la bouche, tirant la langue afin d'aider le plus vieux à vérifier le fond de sa gorge avec un bâtonnet qu'il appuya sur sa langue. Il le vit gribouiller une note dans son carnet puis il le regarda enfiler une paire de gants noires et ensuite, il fit signe à Peter d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche. Le plus jeune s'exécuta sans poser de question. Le professeur lui tripota la bouche d'une façon qui mit le jeune héros mal à l'aise. Il utilisait ses doigts afin de vérifier la dentition du jeune garçon, frottant parfois ses gencives, ses dents dont il passait la pulpe de son doigt sur les canines pointues. Peter avait un gout de latex désagréable sur la langue. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cherchait l'autre. Des dents de vampires peut-être ? Il souffla par le nez pour tenter de réprimer un petit rire moqueur alors que de la salive s'écoulait le long de son menton.

\- On fait très attention à ses dents ? C'est très bien. Une dernière chose avant de laisser ta bouche tranquille ...

Le professeur récupéra un petit coton-tige et vint le frotter deux ou trois fois sur sa langue avant de le ranger dans un tube. Peter eut une hausse d'angoisse. Il récupérait son ADN pour quoi ?!

\- Selon tes dents, je pense que tu dois avoir dans les quatorze, quinze ans ?  
\- Quinze ans, affirma le brun en essuyant son menton d'un revers de bras.  
\- Mh, quinze ans ... Une copine ?  
\- N-Non ... Répondit l'autre avec une discrete rougeur sur les pommettes.  
\- Un copain peut-être ?  
\- N-Non !  
\- Donc célibataire. Tu as déjà eu une relation sexuel auparavant ?  
\- N-Non ... Ecoutez, pourquoi ces questions ? Demanda le plus jeune visiblement agacé.  
\- Juste pour en apprendre un peu plus sur toi.  
\- C'est ... C'est privé ! Oh mon dieu. Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles !

Le professeur ne fit que rire en retour et vint poser ses mains sur les chevilles du jeune garçon qu'il massa doucement.

\- Tu devrais être capable de te lever maintenant. L'effet du gaz a dut se dissiper de ton organisme. Tu vas te sentir légèrement faible, mais ça ira. On va faire quelques petits tests.

Lorsque le professeur le relâcha, il vit deux gardes prendre place dans un coin de la pièce, arme de poing en mains. Le message était clair : ne joue pas les imprudents Peter.

Alors doucement, le plus jeune bougea ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve les pieds ballant dans le vide. Il se laissa doucement glisser jusqu'au sol et, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. Il avait un bon équilibre.

\- Ton corps a dissipé assez vite les effets du gaz, impressionnant. Normalement, tu aurais dut tomber. Peter lui lança un regard blasé. C'est à dire que ceci faisait partit du test ? Bien, maintenant nous allons passer à un simple test, je voudrais vérifier ta colonne vertébrale ainsi que ta souplesse, ensuite, on en aura finit avec ça. Enlève le reste du costume.

Peter hocha doucement la tête même si l'idée de se retrouver en caleçon ne l'enchantait guère. Il utilisa son pied droit pour enlever sa botte gauche puis fit de même de l'autre coté jusqu'à ce que le costume ne soit réduit à l'état d'une pile sur le sol.

Son corps au contacte du froid se couvrait d'une fine couche de chaire de poule. Il attendit que l'autre lui dise quoi faire, son pied gauche grattant doucement son mollet droit comme un tic nerveux alors qu'il grattouillait doucement son torse.

\- Comme chez ton docteur, tu colles tes deux pieds ensembles et tu te penches en avant en touchant le bout de tes orteils avec tes doigts.

Ce n'était pas sorcier comme commande, alors Peter obéis et se pencha souplement comme un félin avec une facilité déconcertante. Il entendit ensuite l'autre bouger derrière lui, certainement pour vérifier sa colonne osseuse mais la proximité du professeur devint rapidement, très gênante. Il s'était collé à lui au point que le brunet sente l'entre-jambes du professeur très distinctement contre son fessiers.

Code Rouge cria la petite voix dans la tête de Parker.

Le cerveau de Peter réagit d'instinct. Il se décala brusquement en avant, comme si il avait été touché par un objet ardent ou électrique.

\- Mon docteur n'était pas aussi près ! Aboya le jeune héros qui avait naturellement mal prit le geste de ce dernier.  
\- Oh, pardon, répondit l'autre faussement désolé. C'était professionnel, je le jure.

Oh. Oh, comment ne pas en douter quand le sourire du professeur n'était en aucun cas rassurant ? Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas pensé ces mots une seule seconde. Pervers. Peter en avait un frisson désagréable à la limite du dégoût. Il croisa les bras de façon protectrice autour de sa poitrine en fuyant le regard lubrique du professeur qui maintenant le fixait avec insistence.

\- Messieurs ... Nous en avons finit. Ramenez moi ce garçon dans sa chambre.  
\- Q-Quoi ? Mais je pensais que après tout ça je pourrais rentrer chez moi ! Vous avez eu vos tests non ?  
\- Non, répondit l'autre en rangeant son matériel alors qu'un garde prenait son lit et l'autre indiquait à Peter de ramasser son costume et de le suivre. Ça ne fait que commencer, très cher.

Le garde le tira brusquement afin qu'il retourne dans sa 'chambre'.

Pour combien de temps serait-il ici ? Le mouchard dans son costume était hors service car l'épais bâtiment bloquait le signale, impossible pour Stark de le retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas combattre ces gens sans ses lances-toiles ... Sans eux, il ne pouvait rien. Il n'avait aucune base en technique de combat et puis eux, ils avaient des armes. Il était foutu, livré à lui-même.

Lorsque Peter fut de nouveau enfermé dans sa chambre, il grimpa sur son lit et se mit dans le coin, les genoux repliés, fixant la porte.

Quelle option avait-il ?

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais sa porte s'ouvrit sur un garde qui lui apporta un plateau repas. Il ne dit rien, il se contenta juste de déposer le plateau sur son lit alors que le second homme déposait un habit rouge sur le lit. Puis comme ils étaient venu, ils repartirent sans un mot.

\- Heu, merci ? Tenta Peter avant que la porte ne se referme, mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

Curieux, il se glissa jusqu'au plateau et y découvrit le strict minimum. Un gros sandwich, une bouteille d'eau avec un pot de yaourt. C'était mieux que rien, pensa le brun qui à la vue de la nourriture commençait à saliver. Il englouti son repas et se laissa le temps de digérer un peu avant d'entamer son dessert, il le gardait pour plus tard car, il faisait frisquet dans cette pièce. Une chance qu'on lui ait apporté de quoi s'habiller.

Peter ne rechigna pas à enfiler cet habit qui ressemblait à une tenue de prison de couleur rouge, comme celle que portait le professeur sous sa blouse blanche. Une fois le vêtement enfilé, il se remit dans son coin et mangea lentement son dessert.

Cette première journée n'avait pas été si mal en fin de compte, il s'était attendu au pire.

Maintenant que pouvait-il faire de plus à part attendre un miracle ?

**[...]**

La première journée commença doucement pour le jeune qui se fit réveiller doucement par le professeur d'une légère pression sur l'épaule.

Pour être honnête, Peter n'avait pas dormit de toute la nuit. Le garçon avait surveillé la porte pendant des heures, la peur au ventre à l'idée que cet homme vêtu de rouge ne le surprenne dans la nuit et Dieu savait que Peter était un peu paranoïaque et il avait de quoi l'être après cette mauvaise expérience de la veille, il avait dormit dos au mur pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Mais exténué, il avait finit par s'endormir au petit matin sans s'en rendre compte, sans savoir également que deux heures plus tard il devrait se lever.

Lorsqu'il senti qu'on le touchait, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se rétracta un peu plus contre la paroi lisse derrière lui, mais le professeur ne fit que lui sourire gentiment en faisant des gestes lents, comme pour rassurer une bête craintive.

\- Bien le bonjour la belle au bois dormant, il est huit heure du matin, la température est douce. C'est le parfait moment pour faire des exercices avant qu'il ne fasse trop chaud.

Le plus jeune ne broncha pas de sa position, allongé sur le flanc jusqu'à ce que le professeur fasse deux pas en arrière. Il avait comprit que le plus jeune ne se lèverait pas si il était trop près. Peter s'avança alors jusqu'au bord du lit, laissant ses pieds dans le vide avant que l'autre ne s'approche de nouveau.

\- J'aimerais que tu me donnes ton poignet.

Peter se montra quelque peu réticent, le sourcil légèrement élevé. Il se réveillait à peine, les yeux encore lourds de sommeil et ce ... Cet homme lui demandait déjà de faire des choses pour lui. Il n'avait pas assez dormit et il était trop tôt pour ce genre de conneries. Mais, une part restait raisonnable malgré qu'il soit grognon (un adolescent dans toute sa splendeur) car, il n'oubliait pas qu'il était en présence d'une personne hostile qui portait un masque gentillet pour mieux le berner.

Il tendit alors son bras et ce dernier le lui agrippa doucement. Il tourna le bras du brunet, exposant ses veines avant d'y déposer deux doigts au niveau du creux de son poignet. Ah. Il prenait son pouls. L'adolescent était plutôt calme alors cette fois les données ne seraient pas faussées.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer sans plus tarder. Tu es prêts ?  
\- Mh ... Oui ... ? Peter hocha la tête et son regard se dirigea automatiquement sur les bouches d'aérations et le professeur lui sourit de nouveau.  
\- Non, non, nous n'utiliserons plus de gaz. C'était un simple avertissement. Si tu ne te plies pas aux règles, alors je serais dans l'obligation de recommencer, ce que je préférerais éviter parce que, je te veux en pleine forme. Coopération ! Tu comprends ?  
\- Oui ... Répondit le brun à contre-cœur.  
\- Parfait ! S'exclama alors le plus vieux qui lui lança ensuite un petit paquet qui contenait un pain au lait aux pépites de chocolats que le gamin rattrapa maladroitement. Suis moi.

Comme la veille, Peter se retrouva dans la même salle mais la pièce avait été changé en ... Salle de sport. Le scientifique s'arrêta brusquement et Peter lui rentra dedans, un peu distrait. Que voulait-il faire avec tout ça ?

\- Bien, commença l'autre sans se démonter. Je voudrais tester ta force aujourd'hui. Je t'ai vu arrêter une voiture d'une tonne et demie lancée à soixante-dix kilomètre/heures sur quelques mètres, voyons jusqu'à combien tu peux soulever.

Peter était un peu plus réveillé à présent. Certes le sport n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais ce n'était pas hors de sa portée.

\- Je ne dois pas m'échauffer avant ? Demanda le plus jeune avant d'ajouter presque précipitamment. Herm .. J'veux dire ... Pour éviter de me claquer un muscle.

L'autre se mit à rire et ne vit pas d'objection à ce que Peter se mette en bonne condition. Il lui laissa le loisir de faire ses étirements pendant quelques minutes avant de lui demander de passer aux choses sérieuses, Peter ne devait pas abuser de la patience de son kidnappeur.

\- On va commencer avec dix kilos, puis ensuite on augmentera. Tu es prêts ?

Le plus jeune ne fit que hocher la tête en étendant son bras gauche, étirant un peu les muscles de son épaule avant de se mettre en place. L'exercice était simple. Peter devait se mettre au centre de la salle et soulever du poids.

Il souleva dix kilos, vingt kilos, cent kilos, trois-cent kilos, six-cent kilos sans flancher, comme si ce n'était qu'une affaire de poids plumes. Le scientifique observa Peter, la façon dont son corps se tendait, dont les muscles roulaient pour soulever puis soutenir les poids au dessus de sa tête. C'était fascinant. Un si jeune spécimen humain qui soulevait autant de poids, que donnerait cette force une fois adulte ?

\- On continue, lui indiqua le professeur en ajoutant toujours plus de poids.

Huit cent, neuf cent, une tonne.

Peter commençait à peine à montrer des signes de faiblesses. Il serrait les dents, poussait un peu plus sur ses jambes. Ça n'empêcha pas l'autre de rajouter du poids. Il voulait pousser Peter dans ses derniers retranchements.

Une tonne et demie, deux tonnes.

Non, non, c'était trop.

\- J'p... j'peux pas plus !  
\- Mais si tu peux ! L'encouragea l'autre en rajoutant quelques kilos mais Peter se mit à brayer, les jambes tremblantes.  
\- J'vais lâcher !  
\- Okay, okay ! Indiqua le plus vieux aux gardes qui vinrent en aide à Peter. On en a finit pour aujourd'hui. Deux mille six-cent kilos, pas mal pour un gamin de quinze ans.

Le souffle court, les muscles légèrement endoloris, le brunet chercha des yeux un endroit pour boire mais prévoyant, le professeur lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Il valait mieux pour lui de garder son cobaye en bonne condition, n'est-ce pas ?

Peter s'empressa alors de boire, engloutissant les trente centilitres d'eau avant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque plus calme. Un autre point qui rendit le professeur curieux. Peter récupérait à une vitesse étonnante !

Le plus âgé vint de nouveau prendre son pouls et les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Tu récupères à une allure folle ! Tu viens de soulever un poids énorme et tu ... C'est comme si tu n'avais rien fait. Très intéressant ! Nous travaillerons cela demain. En attendant, messieurs, menez ce jeune homme se laver.

Se laver ? Peter se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de se nettoyer ! Peut importe sa vitesse de récupération, Peter souffrait comme les autres de la chaleur et ces petits exercices avaient fait monter sa température.

Les cheveux plaqués sur son crâne à cause de l'eau qui ruisselait sur sa tête, Peter passa une bonne heure sous l'eau. Il en avait le droit. Un petit luxe pour encourager le garçon à faire des choses de lui-même. Alors qu'il se détendait, Peter réfléchit à une idée pour s'évader.

**[...]**

Pour la seconde journée, Peter remarqua que cette fois dans la pièce blanche il n'y avait qu'un tapis pour courir. Ah, pensa-t'il. Il voulait tester son endurance et sa récupération. L'excitation du plus vieux la veille n'avait pas échappé au plus jeune, il n'était pas compliqué d'en conclure que ça lui avait inspiré cet exercice.

Sous l'invitation du chercheur, le brun monta sur le tapis et l'autre lui indiqua la procédure. Il marcherait d'abord dix minutes pour s'échauffer puis il commencerait avec un léger footing de une heure à vitesse normale avant d'augmenter la cadence pendant quelques heures.

Ce n'était pas un problème pour Peter. Il pouvait gérer.

Les dix minutes de marches achevées, Peter augmenta d'un niveau le rythme et se retrouva à fouler le tapis à une allure plutôt lente, huit kilomètres/heures qui ne lui permettait pas de faire de grands pas. Il fit cela pendant une heure avant de prendre un rythme de course 'normale', environs douze kilomètres/heures qui lui permit de faire de plus grandes enjambés.

Le professeur ne lui demanda pas d'augmenter pendant quelques heures, et ces heures en questions étaient presque interminables. Il avait enlevé le haut de sa combinaison, attaché les manches autour de sa taille à cause de la chaleur. Ses cheveux humides à cause de l'eau et de la sueur. Peter était fatigué, malgré les courtes pauses qu'il avait le droit de prendre, ça n'enlevait pas le fait qu'il restait un adolescent et qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose, arrêter ce foutu exercice spartiate et dormir. Il possédait l'heure sur son cadrant de tapis de course. Il était vers les cinq heures du soir, et Peter courrait depuis les huit heures du matin.

Ce n'est que vers les cinq heures et demie que le professeur le fit stopper progressivement, lui laissant reprendre une petite allure avant de le stopper complètement. Peter soufflait fort, prenait de grosses goulées d'air tout en essuyant les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient tout le long de son front, ses tempes, le bout de son nez.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda le plus âgé qui lui présenta une nouvelle bouteille d'eau et de quoi le ravitailler en sucre rapide.

Peter fit un signe de la main, il devait lui laisser le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle. Ses muscles avaient été mit à rude épreuve aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais courut aussi longtemps de toute sa vie. Dix heures non-stop. Le plus jeune continua un peu à marcher tout en mangeant. Il avait l'impression que le sol avançait tout seul sous ses pieds, c'était l'effet du tapis roulant. Puis il revint vers le professeur qui lui tendit cette fois une serviette que le brun accepta. Il s'essuya correctement avant de placer le linge autour de ses épaules et lança au scientifique.

\- Ha ! Heu ... B-Bien ... Je commence à me sentir mieux, confia le brun.  
\- Ton rythme cardiaque est très impressionnant. Dis moi, cette araignée qui t'a mordu, est-elle encore en vie ? Peter secoua la tête négativement. Fort dommage ... Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Peter déglutit péniblement. Il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont cet homme le regardait. Gêné, il remit sa combinaison comme si se cacher derrière un vêtement le protégerait du regard vicieux que lui jetait ce dernier à chaque fois.

\- Tu peux aller prendre une douche, ensuite tu retourneras dans ta chambre. Le ton était sans appel et Peter était bien content de pouvoir se libérer de ce dernier.

Une fois que Peter se retrouva dans sa chambre, le plus jeune s'allongea de tout son long dans son lit et repensa encore une fois à un plan d'évasion mais ... Rien ne venait. Et pourtant, il avait retourné la situation dans tout les sens, imaginé des scènes, visualisé dans sa tête plusieurs possibilité de s'échapper mais ... Peter avait oublié un détail. Le scientifique détenait son ADN. Qu'allait-il en faire ... ? Il devait détruire ce 'laboratoire'. Il ne devait pas laisser cette partie de lui entre de mauvaises mains. Et si il tentait de le cloner ? Ou d'utiliser ses gênes pour en faire un sérum et créer de supers criminels mutants ? Non, non, non ... Peter devait trouvait une idée, et vite. La nuit porterait conseil. Mais Peter était loin de se douter que tout allait basculer lors de son réveil.

**[...]**

La matin de la troisième journée, Peter se retrouva assit sur une chaise au beau milieu de la pièce. Le professeur fit son examen de routine avec lui, échangea quelques mots avant de le laisser une ou deux minutes seul. Puis, le scientifique revint en compagnie des deux gardes.

\- Aujourd'hui, commença le scientifique alors que les deux colosses se positionnaient de chaque cotés du garçon. Nous allons faire un test pour le moins ... Désagréable. Pour toi. Je veux dire.  
\- Hein ? Att-Attendez je-qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Hey !

Peter se tourna d'un colosse à l'autre, paniqué. Sa main gauche était déjà scotché sur le bras de la chaise avec du ruban adhésif robuste. Il tenta de s'en défaire mais cela s'avéra un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Ce n'était pas aussi simple que briser des menottes, tordre une barre en fer. Le scientifique avait bien calculé son coup.

\- P-Pourquoi ? N-Non ! Je peux pas bouger si vous m'attachez !  
\- C'est le but, très cher.

Le visage de Peter était déformé par la peur. Il avait vu trop de films pour savoir que finir attacher de cette façon, c'était mauvais. TRÈS, mauvais.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Continua le brunet de sa voix tremblante qui trahissait son affolement tout en tirant sur ses liens.  
\- On ne va pas te faire de mal, le rassura le chercheur avec un sourire à en faire frissonner les morts. On a juste besoin que tu sois immobilisé durant la procédure.

Le plus âgé claqua des doigts en indiquant à un colosse de ramener un plateau qu'il déposa sur la petite table à côté de Peter. Le visage du brunet pâlit lorsqu'il aperçut les ustensiles que contenait ce plateau. Scalpel, marteau, gaz et bandes stériles.

Lentement le regard du jeune héros se porta sur le visage du scientifique qui se voulait rassurant, or, ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'y avait pas une once de gentillesse dans ces yeux. Juste une folie obscène.

\- Si tu es sage ... Papa te donnera de quoi atténuer la douleur, commença le professeur. Peter déglutit au changement de voix de ce dernier, plus froide, moins compatissante, excitée par sa future activité.  
\- P-Pitié ... ? Supplia Peter dont tout les membres se mirent à trembler. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver.  
\- Allons, allons ... Ça ne sera pas douloureux, promis. Ou ... Peut-être un moment.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche mais la frayeur qui serrait sa gorge l'empêcha de parler. Il regarda le professeur prendre le scalpel dans sa main et ses pupilles s'affinèrent d'effroi. Peter tenta de nouveau de se décaler mais les liens étaient trop solides. Il manqua de tomber en arrière mais les colosses derrière le retenaient.

Le professeur chuchota mais Peter ne l'entendit pas. Le sang battant dans ses oreilles ne faisait que s'intensifier lorsque l'autre lui releva sa manche, découvrant le dos de son avant bras. Peter sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de sa tempe, tétanisé par cet objet tranchant qui se rapprochait inéluctablement de sa peau.

Tout le corps de Peter s'était raidit d'anticipation à la vue du scintillement de l'objet. Avec horreur, il regarda la lame glisser le long de son bras, le scalpel déchirant doucement les tissues de son membre qui libéra une petite rivière pourpre. Ce n'était pas si ' _douloureux_ ', la lame était tellement aiguisée qu'il ne sentit preque rien. Mais la plaie était mi-profonde et commençait à devenir sensible à cause de la chaire à l'air libre. Le sang n'avait de cesse de couler, s'égouttant lentement sur le sol. Peter n'avait jamais vu autant de sang couler. Son sang. Il serra la mâchoire, endura la douleur en soufflant péniblement entre ses dents.

\- J'étais curieux de connaitre ta vitesse de régénération, maintenant que nous avons toucher la chaire et la peau ... Que dirais-tu de vérifier quelque chose de plus ... Osé ?

Peter secoua la tête en gémissant maintenant que ses larmes roulaient par centaines sur ses joues mais plus le garçon le suppliait, plus l'autre ressentait de l'excitation. Il prenait du plaisir à regarder Peter dans tout ses états.

\- N-Non ! Non ! Pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrais mais stop !

Jeune, naïf et n'ayant jamais eut à faire à ce genre de personnes, Peter était dans une très mauvaise passe. Comment gérer cette situation ? La géreriez-vous,  _vous_  ?

\- Oh allons Peter ! Juste quelques doigts brisés histoire de voir à quelle vitesse tes os se ressoudent ? N'as-tu jamais été curieux ?  
\- NON ! Hurla Peter en pleurant, la panique prenant clairement le dessus sur le jeune héros.  
\- Oh ... Souffla l'autre avec une petite moue. Dommage ... Souffla-t'il pour lui-même avant de souffler à Peter. Dommage pour toi ! Parce que moi, je suis curieux !  
\- NON NON NON ! Hurla plusieurs fois le brun lorsque le professeur prit le marteau dans sa main. Pitié !  
\- Chuuut ... Chuuut ... Le calma le scientifique en lui tenant le menton, caressant de son pouce sa joue trempée. Tout va bien ... Tu veux le genoux, ou, ta main ?

Donner le choix entre deux options plus cruelle l'une que l'autre à un animale partant pour l'abattoir, c'était l'équivalent de la situation de Peter. Néanmoins, l'autre était sérieux. Il laissait le choix au garçon. Un terrible choix ...

\- Sil vous plait ... Tenta une dernière Parker mais l'autre resta inflexible.  
\- Genou, ou main ?

Peter baissa le regard, les yeux fermés. Il renifla et demeura silencieux jusqu'à ce que l'autre perde patience et ne l'attrape par ses cheveux bruns, secoua sa tête douloureusement à la manière d'un joystick.

\- Genou ou main, n'abuses pas de ma patience gamin !  
\- L-LA MAIN ! LA MAIN !  
\- Parfait !

Non ... Qu'avait-il dit ? La main ? Il en avait besoin pour écrire, faire ses expériences, Spider-man ! Mais le genou ? C'était également un handicap. Il n'avait pas eut le choix ! C'était cruel, cet homme n'en avait que faire, même si devant lui il avait un garçon de quinze ans terrifié qui pleurait le nom de sa tante. Personne ne le sortirait de là. Personne ne le trouverait. Il était seul. Il avait peur.

Son cri déchira brusquement l'atmosphère. Il regarda sa main et put apercevoir deux de ses doigts dans un sale état. Ils tournaient déjà au violet. Il ne pouvait pas les bouger, ils ne répondaient plus. La douleur était-elle que le garçon tourna de l'œil avant de se faire réveiller par l'autre avec deux petites tapes sur la joue.

\- Tu as été très courageux, un peu bruyant, mais c'est compréhensible mon garçon, Peter ne répondit pas. Voilà, voilà ... Quelques points, un petit pansement sur ta blessure et une atèle pour tes doigts et tout ira pour le mieux. Pour te récompenser, demain je te laisse la journée. Tu pourras te reposer. Mh ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

Il attendait sincèrement une réponse de la part de Parker ? Le brun ne fit que le regarder sans piper un mot. Il ne voulait plus voir cet homme. Il le détestait. Il voulait le voir mourir de la pire des façon, pourrir six pieds sous terre.

Peter demeura silencieux le temps du trajet jusqu'à sa chambre et puis une fois à l'intérieur, il se recroquevilla sur son lit.

Combien de temps allait-il rester ici ?

Que pouvait prévoir le professeur de pire que ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir ?

Peter abrita son visage sous ses mains alors que de nouveau sanglots le secouaient.

À l'aide ?

**[...]**

Peter n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Où étaient les calmants promit par le scientifique ? Ses doigts le faisaient souffrir. Ce n'était pas une douleur à en pousser un homme à l'agonie, mais c'était assez pour le faire pleurer. Il devait surement avoir plusieurs fractures sur le même doigt, le garçon avait compté, l'autre avait frappé quatre fois. Une fois aurait suffit, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non, les pleurs du jeune héros avaient poussé le professeur à en faire plus que prévu.

Lorsqu'on lui apporta son repas, Peter ignora les personnes. Les deux premiers jours il avait cherché à les faire réagir mais à présent, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se retrouver seul. Il avait également perdu l'appétit. Il n'avait pas touché son repas de la veille et surement qu'il ne toucherait pas celui d'aujourd'hui car même si il le voulait, même si son ventre criait, sa bouche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir et puis sa gorge trop serrée l'empêcherait d'avaler quoi que ce soit, pas même de l'eau.

Allongé sur le dos, sa main blessée sur son ventre et son autre bras aligné le long de son corps, Peter fixait le plafond. Ses yeux rouges et fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré se refermèrent quelques minutes avant qu'il ne les ouvrent de nouveau. Une idée. Il avait une idée. Pourquoi ne y avoir pensé avant ?!

Il avait peut-être encore une chance !

Peter jeta ses jambes hors du lit et se précipita vers son costume qui avait été laissé pour compte dans un coin de la pièce. Il serra la matière entre ses doigts intactes et ouvrit le costume qui contenait un arsenal technologique à l'intérieur mais une seule option l'intéressait. Le GPS.

Le garçon appuya sur ce bouton et comme il l'avait prévu, il n'y eut aucun signale, pas un seul BIP qui lui indiquait qu'il était connecté à un quelconque réseau. Mais Peter était confiant, il avait un plan.

Les boutons lumineux à l'intérieur de son costume indiquaient que tout fonctionnait normalement, alors il referma son costume et le serra contre lui en se rapprochant de la fenêtre. Il avait très peu de temps. L'adrénaline et la pression imminente de se faire prendre sur le fait augmentaient le stresse du garçon qui colla son flanc au mur alors qu'il tendait son bras hors de la fenêtre, le costume à bout de bras.

 _Bip_.

Bip ?

Peter eut presque un cri de joie. Le GPS était en marche ! L'épaisseur des murs dans lesquels le garçon était coincé n'étaient plus un problème une fois dehors. Si Tony était à sa recherche, il saurait où le chercher à présent. Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? Peter s'en voulait. Il aurait put éviter si facilement, il serait peut-être déjà avec Aunt Maye qui devait se ronger les sangs. Où était son Peter Parker ?

Le garçon lâcha son costume à plusieurs milliers de Dollars Américain et retourna rapidement sur son lit. Il avait entendu des pas derrière la porte. Lorsque l'épaisse porte s'ouvrit, le professeur surgit de derrière et vint tout près de l'adolescent. Avec son éternel sourire, le grand brun vint aux nouvelles.

\- Comment se porte notre petite araignée ? Tu as mal ? Il n'avait pas besoin que Peter lui réponde explicitement, le visage du gamin était amplement suffisant. Mh ... j'ai dut oublier de te donner ce que j'avais promit ...

Les yeux fatigués de Peter s'écarquillèrent brusquement et le gamin eut un mouvement de recul tellement violent que le bruit de son crâne contre le beton retentit dans toute la pièce.

\- Calme ! Calme ... C'est juste une seringue de morphine. Normalement, on donne ça aux personnes qui ont subit une grosse opération, pas juste pour deux doigts cassés et une plaie au bras, mh ? Mais comme tu es ici pour un bon moment ... Autant te faire passer un bon moment, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sa main intacte frottant l'arrière de son crâne, Peter détourna le regard. Il ne lui adresserait plus la parole alors il pouvait se gratter pour avoir une réponse !

\- Ne m'obliges pas à forcer l'aiguille, Peter.

C'était l'effet d'une claque. Il connaissait son prénom ? L'autre rit face au visage décomposé du plus jeune qui sentait son monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

\- Alors, Peter, répéta le plus âgé. Tu vas gentiment découvrir ton épaule.

Le brun n'avait pas le choix. Ce qui ressemblait à une proposition était plutôt un ordre de la part du plus vieux. Il donnait le choix mais au finale, ça se terminait toujours en sa faveur, de la même façon, comme une course étant composée de deux chemins différents mais dont la ligne d'arrivé restait la même pour les deux choix.

Alors Peter ouvrit sa combinaison et tira un peu au niveau de son épaule afin de la découvrir. Il sentit avec dégoût le professeur passer sa main moite sur sa peau pâle, palpant la peau sans que ce ne soit réellement nécessaire mais Peter l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente glisser vers son cou. Les doigts du professeur caressèrent doucement les petites mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et, pétrifié, Peter ne fit que le regarder du coin de l'œil. Puis, lentement, la main du professeur remonta dans ses cheveux humides, soutirant chez le jeune garçon un frisson glacé qui le secoua tout entier.

\- De quoi ... As-tu ... Peur ... ? Chuchota alors le scientifique à son oreille. De  _ça_  ?

Ses lèvres si près de son oreille se rapprochèrent davantage jusqu'à ce qu'elles se déposent sur le cartilage, embrassant doucement la surface. Peter ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne souhaitait que disparaître. Tout son corps tremblait de révulsion sous les touchers de ce monstre et ce n'est que lorsqu'il convergea ses lèvres vers le creux de son cou que Peter relâcha un premier gémissement pitoyable. Il ne voulait pas de ça ! Il se sentait encore plus sale à chaque fois qu'il sentait ses lèvres humides embrasser sa peau.

\- S-Stop ...

Mais la réaction attendu ne fut pas celle que Peter espérait. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du plus vieux. Un soupir dépravé qui fit larmoyer les yeux de l'adolescent.

Pitié ...

\- Oh ... Peter ... Je vois que tu n'as pas passé une très bonne nuit, mh ? Mais je vais t'aider ... Cette nuit serait plus agréable que la précédente ... Acceptes mon petit cadeau et tout-Les mots du docteurs s'atténuèrent et les oreilles de Peter se remplirent de bourdonnement.  
\- Hein ... ?  
\- Hu .. Je vois ... A tout à l'heure Peter.

A tout à l'heures ? Pourquoi ? Ce serait la nuit. Ne s'était-il pas trompé ? Peter vint se gratter doucement la piqûre de la seringue au niveau de son épaule. Étrange ... Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il l'avait piqué. Mais ses sens étaient embrouillés. Il perdait une fois de plus le contrôle et son corps et son esprit sombrèrent dans le noir complet.

**[...]**

Les lèvres pulpeuses de Liz Allen étaient contre les siennes, douces et désireuses. La jeune adolescente était si affectueuse, sans accélération, tout en finesse et timidité. Lorsque les lèvres de la brunette quittèrent celles de Peter, la jeune femme vint déposer avec légèreté des baisers papillons le long de sa gorge, parcourant avec curiosité cette partie du corps du garçon puis elle descendit doucement jusqu'au creux de sa gorge. Peter n'avait jamais reçu autant d'attention de la part d'une personne. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque les dents de Liz taquinèrent sa peau, caressant agréablement la surface avec sensualité jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à resserrer ses canines autour de sa chaire mordilla, ça ne fit que faire gémir le garçon davantage qui entrouvrit la bouche sur un sons dont il ne se pensait pas capable. Un gémissement d'excitation qui l'obligea à lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

C'était lointain, à peine percevable mais il les entendait ces bruits de baisers humides contre sa peau. Ses yeux aux paupières lourdes mirent quelques instants à s'ouvrirent, embrouillés par un épais brouillard. Il prit conscience de la chaleur de son corps et du fait qu'il se sentait ... Bien.

Un hoquet de plaisir lui fit fermer les yeux de nouveau alors que son corps remuer de lui-même, écartant doucement ses jambes afin d'y accueillir cette chaleur qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Sa main intacte près de sa tête s'agrippa doucement à son coussin alors qu'une seconde vague de plaisir venait submerger son corps en entier, partant de sa partie basse jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts.

L'intérieur de ses cuisses furent lentement agrippées, mais Peter ne vit que du plaisir dans ce geste car il cambra le dos légèrement, surélevant un peu le creux de son dos du matelas alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche sur un sons plus érotique.

\- A-Ah ... Encore ... Encore ... Supplia le brun, priant pour que jamais cet état euphorique ne le quitte mais le rire bien trop masculin lui fit ouvrir les yeux brusquement. Q'est-ce que ... ?

Comme un rêve qui se muait subitement en cauchemar, Peter émergea de son état second, repoussant l'homme qui lui donnait du plaisir entre ses cuisses. Le garçon aperçu avec horreur qu'il était à moitié nu, sa combinaison ouverte en deux. Un frisson le glaça tout entier. L'autre se rapprocha encore et Peter tenta de le repousser mais quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il était bien plus faible que la norme et son corps répondait différemment. Il avait chaud, comme victime d'une fièvre sauf qu'elle ne lui faisait pas de mal mais d'une part, il souffrait quand même. Il entendit le mot aphrodisiaque mais Peter n'écoutait pas. Il se débattait comme un beau diable mais l'autre réussit à le clouer sur place, bien qu'il eut réussit sans grande peine avec l'état de l'adolescent ...

Il déblatérait des choses à l'intention de Peter mais le garçon était trop occupé à s'acharner à ses défendre contre les attaques du professeur. Il le sentait partout sur lui. Assis sur ses jambes, une main clouant un bras alors que l'autre le maintenait droit docilement par les cheveux. Les lèvres du scientifique furent moins bien accueillit, Peter détourna la tête, rentra ses lèvres mais ce que récolta le garçon ne fut qu'un rire cynique alors qui le forçait à ouvrir ses jambes alors que de sa main il attrapa la mâchoire de Peter, força sur ses pommettes avec ses longs doigts.

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez les vierges ? Peter le regarda avec ses grands yeux terrifiés noyés de larmes. C'est que ça crie toujours plus fort !  
\- Dans mon pays, la pédophilie, c'est mal, surgit une voix derrière le professeur.  
\- Quoi ?!

Le professeur se retourna mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que sa tête roulait déjà sur le sol. Avant que le corps ne tombe sur Peter, la personne le jeta sur le coté et secoua sèchement son katana qui aspergea le sol d'un alignement sanguinolent. Peter eut un élan de pudeur, se recroquevillant pour cacher son corps marqué de suçons et de morsures mais aussi, parce que l'énergumène qui venait d'apparaître l'effrayait.

L'homme portait un masque, était vêtu de la tête aux pieds de noir et rouge. Il portait sur lui deux katana et une épaisse ceinture sur laquelle on pouvait compter deux pistolets.

\- Peter Parker ? Peter hocha doucement la tête, craintif. Je suis Pool. Dead. Deadpool. Je suis venu te sauver. Ça n'avait pas l'air de convaincre Peter qui resta silencieux. Aaaah ... Bien sûr, bien sûr ... Tu ne me connais pas, mais, j'fais parti des Avengers. Enfin, presque. L'autre boite de conserve m'a demandé de venir te sauver alors ...  _TA-DAM_  ! Me voilà !  
\- Deadpool ... ?  
\- Aye ! Enchanté ! Pool, Spidey, enfin, j'peux t'appeler Spidey ? Hey ! Bien sûr que je vais pas l'appeler "baby-boy" ! Il a que quinze ans dans homecoming, j'peux pas me permettre de finir pédophile ! Ha, désolé, je disais quoi déjà ?  
\- Tu es vraiment venu me sauver ... ?  
\- Ouais ! Alors emballes tes sacs princesse, on part maintenant. On a environs deux heurs d'avions.  
\- P-Pourquoi ? On est où ?  
\- Un bled paumé sans nom, mais c'est surtout que l'auteur à la flemme de chercher un nom.  
\- L'auteur ... ?  
\- Ouais, un sacré numéro celui-là. MAIS BREF ! Tiens, j'ai récupéré ça, je crois que c'est à toi.

Le dénommé Deadpool lui lança son costume de super héro puis quand Peter tenta de se lever, se fut l'échec. Il était trop faible. Fatigué.

\- Tu sais, la dose que ce jobard t'a donné était presque létale, c'est assez pour endormir deux Hulk.  
\- Il a dit que c'était de l'aphrodisiaque ... Confia le plus jeune avec une voix faible.  
\- Aussi ! Mais ... Hum ... Attends !

Peter tituba et manqua de tomber mais le mercenaire s'avança presque trop brusquement et le garçon recula, ses genoux tapant sur le lit et il tomba assit sur le mobilier. Traumatisé, il ne voulait pas de contacte physique. Deadpool comprit cela et recula, ses deux mains en avant comme pour rassurer le jeune homme.

\- Ecoute ... Je sais que tu as traversé une période tréééés difficile mais Peter ... Il va falloir qu'on s'en aille d'accord ? Mais, tu tiens à peine sur tes quilles alors ... Je vais te porter. Okay ? Sur mon dos. T'auras qu'à te laisser aller, d'accord ?

Ce Deadpool ... Il n'avait pas l'air mauvais ... Il avait un autocollant Hello Kitty sur le bout de sa botte. Peter le regarda enlever ses sabres de son dos puis le harnais qui les gardait attaché dans son dos puis, il fit un signe à la jeune araignée. Peter hésita mais finalement, il acquiesça. Alors Deadpool se mit à genoux, dos à lui et Peter grimpa mollement sur son dos. Il enroula ses bras autours du cou de ce dernier alors que l'autre utilisa ses deux katanas qu'il plaça sous les fesses de l'araignée afin de le maintenir convenablement.

\- Tu sens le tacos ... Murmura faiblement Peter avec un petit sourire.  
\- Encore ? J'ai mangé il y a sept heures pourtant ... Ça te dit on mange un tacos ensemble un jour ? J't'invite !  
\- Huh ... Je ... Je ... Je vais y réfléchir ...  
\- Géniale ! Je connais LE meilleur endroit ! Bon ! Direction le Q.G des Avengers !  
\- M-Mais c'est ... C'est à la Tour Stark's que tu dois n'emmener.  
\- Hein ? Noooon ! Tony déménage ! Il vent la tour. Enfin, il déménage pas tout de suite mais, bientôt ! Et vu que la tour n'est plus habitable ...  
\- D'accord ...

**[...]**

\- Wade Wilson !  
\- C'est moiii !  
\- Mais putain ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Peter ?!  
\- Hey ! Se défendit le mercenaire avec un Peter Parker lourdement endormit dans son dos. Je viens tout juste de me taper deux heures d'avion avec ce gamin braillard même endormit, un peu de respect ! C'est pas drôle du tout ce qu'il a vécu ! Quand j'suis arrivé, il allait se faire viol-  
\- CA suffit ! Aboya Tony qui demanda a Steve de mettre Peter dans une chambre. T'étais au courant ? Siffla le milliardaire à l'intention de Deadpool.  
\- Aussitôt que j'ai su, je suis parti. Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que c'était A NOUS de nous en charger !  
\- Hey, je mérite au moins un : "Merci Wade, c'est cool Wade" ou encore : "Bienvenue dans les avengers Wade !"  
\- Alors ça même pas en rêve. Hors de ma vue, Wade, je dois aller voir Peter.

Lointaines, mais perceptibles. Les voix de Tony Stark ... Steve Rogers et ... Wanda ... ?

\- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour lui Wanda ?  
\- Comme quoi, Stark ? Demanda la sorcière avec un air préoccupé vis-à-vis du jeune garçon.  
\- Je sais pas ... Ce gamin a été entres les mains d'un psychopathe pendant quatre jours. Tu pourrais effacer sa mémoire ? Je ne voudrais pas le rendre traumatisé à sa Tante qui croit qu'il était en stage dans mon entreprise pendant sa disparition.  
\- Non ... Mais ... Je peux modifier sa perception de ces souvenirs en question. Lui créer une alternative dans laquelle, il pensera ne jamais avoir vécu tout ça.  
\- Ce garçon aura besoin de beaucoup de repos ensuite, Tony, confia Steve.  
\- Mh ... Alors Wanda, on fait ça.

Peter remua un peu mais la douce Wanda lui chuchota quelques mots de réconforts et aussitôt, les traits tendus du visage de Peter se détendirent. La magie de la sorcière s'insinua dans la tête du garçon qui sombra dans un profond sommeil puis une fois qu'il fut endormit, la jeune femme put manipuler ses souvenirs. Bien sûr, elle dut les revivre elle-même et ce n'est pas sans une larme qu'elle acheva son tour. Personne ne dit rien lorsque la brunette sécha ses deux larmes sur ses joues. Les cris, la détresse, le sang, l'humiliation ... Steve posa sa main sur son épaule pour la réconforter et elle lui indiqua d'une signe de tête que Peter se réveillerait sans aucuns souvenirs de cette rencontre.

\- Sois fort Peter, murmura-t'elle avant que Tony n'ajoute.  
\- Ah, si tu pouvais aussi altérer le souvenir de Deadpool ...  
\- Hey, j'suis juste là.  
\- Oh pardon, railla le milliardaire avant de faire sortir le monde de la chambre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis assez connu pour mes fins NULLISSIME. Ugh désolé. Mais, sincèrement, qu'avez vous pensé de cette fanfiction ? J'aimerais savoir ! N'hésitez pas à me dire.
> 
> Ah, ah, et dire que j'ai mis bien 4 mois avant de la finir car, quand j'ai fait le premier chapitre, je n'avais vu que Civil War. Javais tellement aimé le nouveau Spidey que je voulais écrire ! Hélas, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'infos sur lui alors j'ai rapidement perdu l'inspiration ... Mais une fois homecoming sorti, ce fut comme l'illumination ! En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu. Merci également pour vos messages de soutiens sur le premier chapitre et je suis TERRIBLEMENT désolé pour l'attente ... N'hésitez pas à venir checker ma bio, je l'update assez souvent !
> 
> J'irais corriger les fautes, aussi, lel. Damn me.
> 
> Bisou mes petits lecteurs !

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit Prologue qui suivra le ONE-SHOT ! J'espère que vous êtes prêts pour un petit dark fandom ?


End file.
